particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Endralon
Endralon, officially the Kingdom of Endralon and sometimes referred to as Old Endralon, is a country located on the eastern peninsula of Artania. Endralon is the easternmost country of the Artanian continent and is bordered by the ocean to the north, south and east, and shares its only land border, with Kundrati, to the west. Endralon is a constitutional monarchy and a unitary state consisting of five districts: Old Ginbar, Hugalon, Efineya, Zergon and Kundar. It is governed by a parliamentary system with its seat of government in Syldavia, the capital, with limited devolution of power at a local level. Around 500 million people reside in Endralon, with the majority concentrated around the country's extensive coastline. Endralon is an extremely rugged land, dominated by a mountain range running along the entire length of the country from east to west. This mountainous spine is one of the main factors behind Endralon's unique 'horn' shape. The reigning monarch of Endralon is King Ottokar III of the House of Syldavia. Government and politics Endralon has strong democratic traditions upheld through a parliamentary government within the construct of constitutional monarchy, the monarchy of Endralon being the foundation of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches and its authority stemming from the Endralonian populace. The sovereign resides predominantly in Syldavia, the capital city. The direct participation of royal figures in any area of governance is limited. In practice, their use of the executive powers is directed by the Cabinet, a committee of ministers responsible to the elected Council of Representatives and headed by the Prime Minister of Endralon. To ensure the stability of government, the monarch will approve as prime minister the person who is the current leader of the political party that can obtain the confidence of a plurality in the Council of Representatives and the prime minister then selects the Cabinet. The office of prime minister is thus one of the most powerful institutions in government, initiating most legislation for parliamentary approval and selecting, for appointment by the Crown, the heads of important government agencies. The leader of the party or bloc with the second-most seats usually becomes the Leader of the Loyal Opposition and is part of an adversarial parliamentary system intended to keep the government in check. Each representative is elected by a proportional system. General elections are held every three years, or may be triggered by an early election motion. The Council of Representatives is composed of 270 members. Simple resolutions require a plurality of votes in favour to pass. Constitutional amendments require a super majority of 180 to be approved. Four parties had representatives elected to the Council of Representatives in the most recent election: the People's Monarchist Party, the Reformist Assembly, the Populist Party, and the Fortenohfiv Party. The list of historical parties with elected representation is substantial. Foreign relations The Kingdom of Endralon is an active member of a number of treaties and organisations, including the Artanian Olympic Committee and the Global Emancipation Treaty. In 2927 Endralon signed a treaty of friendship with its neighbouring country, Kundrati. The Endralon-Kundrati Friendship Treaty ensures future cooperation between the nations and includes provisions for peaceful dispute resolution. Artanian cooperation is an issue upon which Endralonian foreign policy has repeatedly focused. In 2987 Endralon spearheaded the creation of the Artanian Single Market, a treaty intended to promote trade, peace and understanding between Artanian countries by permitting the free movement of capital and goods. Geography Endralon is located in Artania on the eastern peninsula, bordering the ocean to the north, south and east. Endralon shares its only land border to the west, with Kundrati. Endralon has a unique 'horn' shape and has one of the most rugged coastlines in Terra. At 878,100 square kilometres, much of the country is dominated by hilly or high terrain, with a great variety of natural features. The mountainous interior is more sparsely populated than coastal areas. The population is about 500 million, resulting in an average population density of around 600 people per square kilometre. In addition to oil and natural gas, hydroelectric power, and fish and forest resources, Endralon has reserves of ferric and non ferric metal ores. Many of these have been exploited in the past but are now idle because of low metal content and high operating costs. Artania's largest ilmenite (titanium) deposits are near the southwest coast. Coal is still mined in the north of the country. Districts Endralon's internal structure divides government responsibilities between the central government and the five districts. Local legislatures are unicameral and operate in parliamentary fashion similar to the Council of Representatives, but are not sovereign and have fewer constitutional responsibilities and have some structural differences. Military The Military of Endralon is charged with protecting the Kingdom of Endralon and its overseas allies, promoting Endralon's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. The Armed Forces of Endralon encompasses the Navy, the Army, the Air Force, and the elite Pelican Guard. Endralon maintains a large military force, although it is deemed to possess limited power projection capability. The Commander-in-Chief of the Endralonian Armed Forces is the King, to whom members of the forces swear allegiance. Consistent with long-standing constitutional convention, however, the Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the armed forces. The armed forces are managed by the Ministry of Defence. Economy Endralon's economic model has been steadily changing from one based on public consumption and public investment to one focused on exports, private investment, and development of manufacturing sectors. Business services have overtaken more traditional activities and industries such as farming, mining, textiles, clothing, footwear, wood products and beverages. Endralon has a strong tradition in the fisheries sector and is one of the countries with the highest fish consumption per capita. Widespread corruption remains an issue of major political and economic significance for the country. Several scandals have been widely reported in the Endralonian media, including many at a local government level, as well as a number of more serious incidents involving national politicians with wider responsibilities and power. Culture Sport The geography of Endralon, particularly its extensive and exposed coastline, provides some of the finest surfing locations in Terra. Surfing has consequently become the most popular pastime and spectator sport in Endralon. The country boasts Terra's largest annual surfing competition, significantly boosting the local economy. Other sports also take advantage of Endralon's natural landscapes. In particular, the mountainous interior affords suitable locations for mountain biking, mountaineering, skiing and paragliding. Further popular sporting activities include football, rugby, swimming and motorsports of various classifications. Cuisine Endralonian cuisine is characterised by rich, filling and full-flavoured dishes. Since Endralon shares similar climatic conditions and agricultural practices with much of Artania, Endralonian cuisine has much in common with other continental nations. It also shares some similarities with the various cuisines of nearby Makon. Endralon is a seafaring nation with a well-developed fishing industry and this is reflected in the prodigious amount of fish and seafood eaten. Per capita, Endralon is one of the countries with the highest rates of fish consumption in Terra. Fish is served grilled, boiled (including poached and simmered), fried or deep-fried, stewed or even roasted. Fish is frequently used dried and salted because the Endralonian fishing tradition developed before the invention of refrigeration - therefore it needs to be soaked in water or sometimes milk before cooking. Cod is widely consumed and is considered a staple food. Also popular are fresh sardines (especially when grilled), octopus, squid, cuttlefish, crabs, shrimp, prawns, lobster, hake, horse mackerel, sea bass, scabbard and a great variety of other fish, shellfish and molluscs, such as clams, mussels, oysters, periwinkles, and scallops. Category:Nations Category:Artania Category:Endralon